


Having Fun, My Lady?

by epopo9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epopo9/pseuds/epopo9
Summary: marinette helps adrien dress up backstage.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Having Fun, My Lady?

"Having fun, my Lady?"

"Stop it." Marinette blushed, trying to keep her hands to herself as she helped Adrien unbutton his shirt. Stylists and makeup artists are bustling around them, making sure that the rest of the group is prepped just in time for the next event. There was no time for slacking off and chatting.

Except for a certain pair at the far corner, away from the others and therefore enjoying what little time they had. 

"Take it off," teased Adrien, finally unbuttoning the last one. Marinette lightly punched his chest, looking annoyed but for the slight curve on her lips. 

"You're incorrigible." Nonetheless, Marinette removed Adrien's shirt off his shoulders, leaving him bare chested in front of her. Although she has seen him topless countless of times, she'd really never get used to how ripped he was.

"And you like it." Yeah, I do. 

"I don't."

"Uh-huh."

"Time to take your pants off now, Kitty Cat," she said, finally looking up to him. Adrien's eyes twinkled as his grin grew wider and she had to literally pinch herself to keep from pulling him down and kiss him senseless. God, she thought, my boyfriend is gorgeous. 

Her will almost broke when he took a step closer. 

"I'd gladly give that honor to you, Bugaboo."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's much of an honor to begin with, really."

Adrien cocked his brow, an amused glint passing through his eyes. "Doesn't that sound convincing?" 

Marinette narrowed his eyes at him, finally realizing that everyone has stripped off of their clothing save for the certain blond in front of her. "Hurry now, Adrien," she said, "clock is ticking."

Adrien chuckled before unbuckling his pants just in time for Marinette to put him in a new shirt, now white. The stage director peeked his head through the door and cued five. Adrien hurriedly buttoned his new pair of jeans while Marinette smoothed out his shirt off wrinkles. She gave one last brush off his shoulders before looking at him with a grin. "There," she said, "all done."

"How do I look?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side, and Marinette could see in her mind's eye his cat ears moving along to his head.

"Pretty, as always."

"Not as pretty as you are, _babe_." He winked. 

Marinette's eyes widened as she looked around for listening ears and when she found none suspicious, she turned to him. "Don't call me babe _here!_ " She whisper-screamed.

Instead of apologizing, Adrien just laughed and ruffled her hair, finding her puffed, flushed cheeks and pout too adorable. Their manager's voice caught everyone's attention as he ordered the boys to go back on stage. Marinette, forgetting her prior irritation and feeling very scared of June, smoothed Adrien's shirt once more.

"Now," she smiled, "go rock that stage, _Mr. Idol._ "

Adrien smiled from ear-to-ear, finding that usually mocking nickname lovely in Marinette's voice. "For you, my Lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It's my first time posting and I'm no native speaker, so if my grammar seems off, I'm sorry. 🙏
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it~♥


End file.
